The present invention relates to a pick-up truck with multi-position tailgate and more particularly pertains to a multi-position tailgate that allows better performance including air deflection.
The use of pick-up trucks is known in the prior art. More specifically, pick-up trucks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hauling various items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,213 to Deaver discloses a spoiler, attachable to the tailgate of a pickup truck to improve the aerodynamics of the vehicle and to protect the tailgate from damage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,636 to Buck discloses a spoiler attachable to the tailgate of a pickup truck for aerodynamic benefit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,843 to Crossman discloses a pickup truck air deflector fitted to the cab of the vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pick-up truck with multi-position tailgate for allowing for better performance including air deflection.
In this respect, the pick-up truck with multi-position tailgate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for better performance including air deflection.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pick-up truck with multi-position tailgate which can be used for allowing for better performance including air deflection. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.